In known turbine engines, the internal wall of the air intake and the fan casing are made of metal and the rear end of said internal wall of the air intake and the front end of said fan casing have collaborating projecting peripheral flanges to allow said air intake and said casing to be joined together using fasteners (screws, bolts, etc) of which the axes run parallel to the longitudinal axis of the turbine engine and which pass through said flanges.
Given the mechanical, thermal and mass properties of resin/fiber composites, it would be advantageous if it were possible for said internal wall of the air intake and said fan casing to be produced entirely in the form of components made of such composite. However, tests aimed at achieving this have not proved advantageous because, during use, the fibers delaminate at the 90° elbow where the peripheral flanges meet the tubular remainder of said internal wall and of said casing, which delamination leads to a substantial drop in the mechanical strength of said components and even causes them to break.